Evil Robots
Evil Robots are a tough monster you will come across while venturing through the suburbs of Monster Madness Online. It isn't very common to encounter these during the lower difficulties of the game but further into the higher difficulties, you will notice these specific monsters spawn a lot more often. The Evil Robots are usually known to be slow or at sometimes - stationary while they attack. They are very large, yellow and like mentioned before, very tough! They often have large amounts of health which makes them tough to take down and by using their attacks; will deal a lot of damage to you if struck by them. Evil Robot's Abilities They have four known attacks, one of these attacks consist of the Evil Robot extending his arms outwards at each side of him, emitting blue lasers and bringing them towards where the Evil Robot is facing in a horizontal arc motion. If struck by these, you will be paralyzed and unable to move for a while and during this, will take a small amount of continious damage. The second known attack is rockets that are fired towards you at a very high speed, it is very easy to notice when this attack is about to happen thanks to the rather large red targeting beam (If they are targetting you that is). These rockets will deal splash damage, so even if they don't connect directly, being close enough to them will still cause damage to you. Thirdly they can force their arms ahead of the direction they're facing, emitting a white beam of electricity between both hands and charge at you at a very high speed. Last but not least is a simple swing of its arm, this attack will only happen if you're in close-quarters with the Evil Robot and while being a simple swing, will send you flying in the opposite direction. Strategy For Evil Robot Although being very tough, there are little tips that can help you over-come these monstrous robots! The first being, that when you notice him using his Blue Beam attack, at the right moment - jump and you can avoid this attack completely. Another way to take advantage of this attack (as a mele user) is to run directly at him while he charges this attack, jump at the right moment (avoiding the attack) and while in the air, slash at the Robot. You will achieve a few free hits in this process. The second tip, is when you notice the large red beam, wait a few second for the rockets to be fired and there is no other way to avoid this attack other than dodging. Dodging to the side is the most effective way of dodging this attack. The third tip, again just like the second is that when you see the Evil Robot thrust his arms forward and emit a white electrical beam between his hands, dodge the the side the moment he starts charging towards you, this will avoid the attack completely. The forth tip, (Also for mele users) is when up close and personal with the Evil Robot, to avoid his arm swing attack, try to run around him in a circle to the opposite side of his attacking arm, this will cause him to miss you. (This doesn't happen all the time, infact more than often it fails. But its better to know this rather than facing him head on and standing still). To sum this up - As long as you keep moving, you should be fine. The worst thing you can do when facing these enemies is standing still!